Without a Doubt
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: This is a short story that is a AU to the Terminator Franchise and to Terminator Genisys. This features a character rumored in Terminator Genisys and brought to life in 'Terminator - Fix It'. This character is 'T-11' getting an AU short story of his own because the writer likes the fanon fictional character more than the one brought to life on the silver screen by Matt Smith.
1. Are you sure?

System booting up.

 **Designation:** Terminator T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 11.

 **Short designation:** T-11.

The first I saw in my red view was a man and a woman. There are others with the two standing guard at the doorway with weapons lowered towards the floor and a couple other humans in armor checking out the place. _Designation?_ , I thought puzzled by the meaning. What does designation mean? My eyes scan the man with a scar on the right side of his face being odd.

 **ID:** John Connor.

"This is strange," John said.

The woman did hand signals.

 **ID:** Star.

Just Star.

I wonder if she was born under the stars.

John looks back towards me then takes off something on my head. It is like a gas mask of the sorts except my neck feels a lot free and less of a binding issue. I saw my fingers are gray, metal, and strange. What am I? I screech in horror crawling back startling the two people before me making both of them stand up on their feet and aim their guns towards me.

My fingers are not fingers.

They are sharp and flesh defying metal claws.

I saw red lights aim up at my forehead.

Do I feel scared?

The hell I do.

"Don't move," John said. "Move and I will have my soldiers taking your CPU out."

 _CPU?_ , I thought staring at the man, _What is a CPU?_

"Well, shoot it out," Another man, ID-ed as Blake Washman, said.

I push back my elbows trembling in fear.

"John, why did they have a mask on this one?" A man across from John, ID is Kyle Reese,asks.

"I do not know," John said. "Skynet would not just leave a Terminator out like that."

"This is really unexpected," Washman said.

Star does hand signs.

 _A mute_ , I thought, _how convenient._

"We can probably use him against Skynet," John said. "In some form."

"Get a infiltrator to infiltrate Skynet?" Kyle said. "Sounds like a fine idea to take them out."

I need to get somewhere safe.

 **Objective:** Safety.

I stood up calculating my escape. Numerous rounds struck my chest armor bouncing right off. I dart towards the right in the way of Star. I shove Star to the side using my left arm as shield to my face. I know life is strange and very mysterious but there is a lot to learn in this world of survival. _Bing,bing, bing_ went the bullets flying out landing on the floor. I nearly slip taking balance on the floor using my bare metal hands. My heels feel different clicking against the floor. Getting out of the reaches of guns just burns in my mind.

Ask questions later.

Such as; what is Skynet?

Oh great, more shooting.

I use a nearby car hood as my shield running out of the entrance. Large explosions went off around me yet I kept going in a straight line horrified by what problem I am in. Why do they hate me? Hate is a strong word however it feels fitting to describe their rampant shooting. A explosion went off beneath my feet knocking to the ground. My head clides against the pavement. My red screen sizzles showing what remains of a door across. My heart pounds against my chest. My hands are closed against my metal slippery palm.

Come on, T-11, get up!

I look over seeing the group of humans coming after me.

 **ID:** The Resistances.

 _Resistance of what?_ , I thought, _themselves?_

I get up on my two feet then speed off through the passage way.


	2. Run as I try

I land into a room to a building on my back. Dust became unsettled clouding my view leaving agony behind. My shoulders ache with the utmost pain crawling, shifting feeling, and bothering in my back. I turn myself over to the floor. I saw a reflection staring back at me. A dark drape of the sorts fell down covering the entrance only enough that a streak of light comes through lighting up the room. Every inch of the wall is etched in drawings unique to the human eye. I clear off the dust on the floor seeing a metal face staring back at me.

I feel my cheek where nerves are developing and spreading.

What am I?

They called me 'Terminator'. I get up using the wall as my support. I lean forwards edging my feet straight. Slowly yet progress-fully I make it forwards resorting to a chair. I came to a stop sitting down into this comfy chair at a table. I lift my head up to see what remained of a mirror hanging on the wall with a crack in the center. What a long chin I have, I note feeling along my chin. I notice my fingers are not gray metal but now are being covered in human anatomy.

I had to rest.

My head lands on the table.

 **System:** recharging.

My eyes close and my screen turns black.


	3. Way too human

p data-p-id="c4f08658cd02b7fdf1f5ad67534b8757"strongSystem:/strong has onlined./p  
p data-p-id="7fb5d0fa14b33f54a50d2e9defbc50a0"I raise my head up seeing a face stare back at me through the cracked Is that me?/em, I thought. I hold up my hand seeing skin and fine hair. I turn my hand around to see little winkles in the palm of my hand. I stand up getting off the chair scooting it back using my left leg. I feel well rested. emThis has to be me/em, I registered the identity of the puzzled man staring back at me. /p  
p data-p-id="ce4a0a2af4fc668cfdaf7dc4d31aa98c"A square uneven edged can flew into the room leaving a trail of smoke./p  
p data-p-id="07b6ab030dda7553a36facfe0d26f41a"Run! I tore through the weak wall. The time is 5:04 PM. The year is 2025 set in Los Angeles within America. My toes feel mushy landing in the wet mud, my calfs start to feel like jello making my way down the city block on high alert feeling my breathing become shallow,and my feet taking a beating out of the ground on a run. I came to a skidding halt to a dead end. My palms are smacked once meeting the wall unexpectedly making me fall back on the ground. /p  
p data-p-id="27c54f19228e43fc53a051b19a6fff9b"Dogs, where ever they are, are barking. /p  
p data-p-id="2b49fa83b43e95c5b33b957f309e2aed"No!/p  
p data-p-id="14e572b5454197e348c1900126f88b19"I raise myself up towards the wall placing my hands on it once getting my balance. /p  
p data-p-id="7027947600deda8b4b673261a115140e"emThere has to be a secret passage way hidden/em, I thought feeling my hands around for a loose brick. /p  
p data-p-id="05e8233f983135d714cf019f760342a9"emClick./em/p  
p data-p-id="a94f9e2803f6b393ae55e46e30772904""Turn around and put your hands up," A woman said./p  
p data-p-id="4e75362821bf23ef15c6836ef9485678"emWoof, woof, woof/em came a K-Nine close by. /p  
p data-p-id="79623e06fedf0d0f84a07d11c308b70f""If I do," I said. "I will blind you with my bare chest and other private parts."/p  
p data-p-id="9dea7ed671d72b61894288f02ed34683"I hear a amused snort./p  
p data-p-id="23216503e108bf3c52a208fda382ac5f""I have seen men undress before," A woman said. /p  
p data-p-id="f09ae819b45a7a486d9106d130e619d6"I turn around covering my private part trembling yet scared./p  
p data-p-id="0a35590bab073aba0599de4ee3cbc865"ID is Elizabeth Collins./p  
p data-p-id="cb9677062539158a647ef2c47040e6cc"Elizabeth is 22 years old, she lost her parents in a attack called 'Judgement day' and managed to survive hiding in the basement that never has been found by Skynet to this day. I tap the side of my head still shielding my private part while trying to smack out that unnecessary file information coming into my view./p  
p data-p-id="a0ac728875f84bea81d6697b5b25232d""Where did you come from?" Elizabeth asks./p  
p data-p-id="23816cc0ca11c2d8d525aeb3b4d68df7""I don't know," I said, covering my private part. /p  
p data-p-id="068706cfbf75c773a6d09548a6304c63""What do you mean, you don't know?" Elizabeth asks, in disbelief./p  
p data-p-id="d3f83fc0a03576ecec81a3abda4d4e30""I do not know," I said./p  
p data-p-id="e216525a55bebfd32bbe9c7e1e06014b""You are naked," Elizabeth said./p  
p data-p-id="a8519375777d0f1b53a01ac4a5cacf51""That I am," I said./p  
p data-p-id="8814a76cfeaddf3b47047dd9e902aaf3""Why?" Elizabeth asks./p  
p data-p-id="fd8a03b44a517a0ec2aebad2385b2ba7""I was on the run from..." I notice she has a gun so I step back feeling my heart race. "Those."/p  
p data-p-id="cf4ead1014383d97b7f057cd66089324"Elizabeth looks up frowning./p  
p data-p-id="cec653617f550a9103e3c62fb750e243""Friendly fire?" Elizabeth asks./p  
p data-p-id="e551f95de1db0edf76d1987ffce6df3c""I don't know what that is," I said./p  
p data-p-id="c00f6c0fae7db5a613b61ae70270a3c9""Fire from a friendly person in arms," Elizabeth said. "You know like fire from your side of the army."/p  
p data-p-id="c41880992f9ef2d88e81835420e823ef"I nod./p  
p data-p-id="c213671763c3946fcae0d8948b687ef4""Oooh," I said. "I get it."/p  
p data-p-id="76645a96d5865deec0769449fdde9590""Do you have a name?" Elizabeth asks. /p  
p data-p-id="9b835a5b97f705a6758f190cb7baf671""My name?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="328ed155a04bbf2de9556ddc7faef5f0"Far leap from designation to the word 'name'./p  
p data-p-id="f6e0094481e6248d4540a393d4689ec8""Yes," Elizabeth said. "It is a name you go by for the rest of your life such as a nickname."/p  
p data-p-id="862e94ebb53dbccb086cb5a469d0e368""Long or nickname?" I ask./p  
p data-p-id="c403dbddc450d89332d595295daf06f2"Elizabeth puckers her lips narrowing her brows./p  
p data-p-id="23279c813a5effa7fe432bec19e4e386""...Your name, damn it," Elizabeth said./p  
p data-p-id="35880e815196cd2e85a6128c3f5acd1e""T-11," I said. /p  
p data-p-id="ee8a97bb7514672ca5282537786cac79""What?" Elizabeth asks, gaping. /p  
p data-p-id="70d9356502ee09702ea07cf02e6042fe"I shrug/p  
p data-p-id="47f2ab7fab42659243c08e8c3a2dafc7""I suppose T stands for Terminator-," Boom! I hop up and down covering my right foot. "Ow!" I grid my teeth together. "My foot!"/p  
p data-p-id="b5c6113348fbb0a558377cb34f15b4b2"The sounds of dogs and wheels coming are getting closer./p  
p data-p-id="df4e396a2e6c358ff1dbe4915bd09b3a""You can feel pain," Elizabeth said./p  
p data-p-id="cd03f69151655bec8daaa38f00f4028c""Course I can!" I shout./p  
p data-p-id="ffbdc5e51ed93fb241f5fcbb7f430d97"Elizabeth is stunned for the least./p  
p data-p-id="4ae80442295a069c9f8ec8de3876ffcb""That is too human," Elizabeth said,/p  
p data-p-id="5e4ffc936109a7f75a35bbc05429cbce"I pry out a bullet from my foot then watch it heal./p  
p data-p-id="630fa3e658fb991f3cb092cfcc9880fc""Elizabeth!" Came Washman,from the corner. I saw Washman come in through the steady beating rain cloaking the scenery. "I told you to wait."/p  
p data-p-id="bf52c391878d2c33cec8bfa18435504c""He can feel pain," Elizabeth said./p  
p data-p-id="dad842dc4a90e119dd3e3ef8186cfb72""Who he?" Washman asks. /p  
p data-p-id="dc487303495b8103618547f443ce34d8""Yes," Elizabeth said./p  
p data-p-id="01732b58af8d9f82ca96ac66fe6044ac"Two K-Nine's start barking at me. I get cornered by their barks finding myself in a horrified mess right about now. Washman keeps the dogs back using a leash. Washman looks over towards me in disgust rolling his eyes. Washman turns towards Elizabeth with a none-too-pleased facial reaction on his face reminding me of a thirty-two year old./p  
p data-p-id="362aae13d77e15e4a4a943c141923a46""He is way human," Washman said. "The dogs are just wacky right now."/p  
p data-p-id="8b4927640c4384835a8ca3f351c650c7""I have dog-phobia now," I said./p  
p data-p-id="515bd6350bb4fb97e849159d4200f390""He is a Terminator," Elizabeth said. "Just watch, Washman!"/p  
p data-p-id="fffaa4ec534ffd8ada67e5b1495ae532"strongBling!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3c9d55718725d5cfc640c9a65bb22c0f""Ow!" I yelp leaning forwards covering my gray metal wound with my knee's buckling./p  
p data-p-id="3be4828e9057979ac146b06a4071172f"The first K-Nine came over to me not even barking. Which is quite horrifying. It reminded me of a silent horror movie when nothing made a sound and the audience knew then the man or woman on screen is doomed to a untimely demise. I wanted to blend into the wall then never be seen again to the likes of human eyes. /p  
p data-p-id="7cd6cec7c2d23502317e2179b486dfe6""Terminator," Washman said, holding his gun up. "This is the one we are after!"/p  
p data-p-id="ac32048ec2fe4f34f3b94f963a2ffd86""Gracey, come here girl!" Elizabeth said./p  
p data-p-id="003fd8b289ae9918cff27dd2dcd038e6"The K-Nine looks up towards me with a sparkle in her eye./p  
p data-p-id="4a32fe12937f55c8b4bb157498f67181"I am so damn scared. /p  
p data-p-id="d07f508a3c3b7f6bd5cd892b6097ca07"I fell to my side on the floor landing into darkness./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	4. Meeting John Connor

**System:** has booted up.

I open my eyes taking in the surroundings being gray. I am at the corner of the room with my back slumped to the edge. My foot has since healed as I notice. What is Skynet? One of the many questions lingering in my mind. I see a door right across with a square window right above the knob that has a strangely carved handle lacking screws.

The door opens.

In came John Connor with a chair.

The door closes behind John Connor.

John puts the chair down then sat in the chair.

"Who are you?" John asks.

I cover my private part.

"T-11," I said. "And you are John Connor. What is The Resisstence? What is Skynet? What is a Terminator?"

"You have no idea what you are," John said, in disbelief rubbing his chin.

It occurred to me that John is ignoring me covering my private.

"I am something, definitely," I said.

"You are a cybernetic organism," John said. "You are a cyborg," He looks over tilting his head acting puzzled. "How did you grow skin so quickly?"

I blink.

That is a good question.

"I don't know," I said. "I only know my name."

"Your full name, tell me," John said.

"Terminator T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 11," I said. "I only know it because it came up during my system start up, you onlined me."

John raises a brow.

"You are not the infiltrator model," John said.

"Infiltrator," I said. "I do not know what that word means."

"It means to enter or gain access to an organization/ place surreptitiously and gradually, especially in order to acquire secret information," John said. "Or to kill the leader of the Resistance." My files display he is the leader of the Resistance. "T-11, what is your mission?"

"Mission?" I repeat. "I have no mission," I did not like where this conversation is going. "And I would like some articles of clothing. This is very embarrassing for me to be speaking with another; naked."

"You are a hybrid," John said, getting up from the chair.

I blink.

"I am a-what?" I ask.

"A hybrid," John said.

"But you just said I am a Terminator!" I said.

"Which has hair,blood,skin,flesh grown for it," John said. "You have a different type of hyperalloy combat chassis." He opens the door. "You are on no one's side. We can use some one like you against Skynet."


	5. Without a Doubt

The year is 2029 in Los Angeles. We initiated on the last attack of Skynet. I have spent four years working with the Resistance through my moments of doubt,asking myself 'Did I join for this?', and going out of my way to help other humans. Sometimes I wondered in the past why John let me join rather than ditching at Skynet which most of the time I didn't get to finish that train of thought as Terminators were firing at me.

Kyle volunteered to go even when John questioned him why.

I had to give Kyle Reese kudos for having the gut to go in the past to protect Sarah Connor.

A woman gets in my way.

"Have we met before?" I ask.

She just stared at me, without saying a word.

"A African American man will attack John Connor," The woman said. "You must not fail your mission."

"I have no mission," I said. "My mission is to protect..." I stare at the woman. "You made me."

 **ID:** Sarah Connor.

"No," Sarah said. "Skynet made you, I only gave you will."

"T-11," Elizabeth said. "I am not standing here forever!"

"Goodbye," Sarah said.

Sarah brushes past my shoulder disappearing in thin air.

 **Mission:** Protect John Connor from Skynet.

"Yolo!" Elizabeth said. "Dork, can you read me?"

I turn towards Elizabeth's direction then head towards her.

So not only had Skynet intended for me to become it but the legendary mother of John Connor sent me back wearing a gas mask keeping my system off. I came to a stop when Elizabeth face towards Kyle Reese. I understood why, for the firs time in a long time, why I am here. I turn my head getting a Skynet energy signature clear.

I remember.

 _"Pops," Sarah Connor said. "Sure this will work?"_

 _My optic had seen it._

 _"This will work," T-800 said. I can tell it is T-800. "And John Connor will live."_

 _"Hey, I will live too, right?" I hear Kyle Reese.  
_

 _My audios are connected to a metal skull.  
_

 _"Yes, you will," Sarah said.  
_

 _I am remembering a different timeline.  
_

 _"Just a bit different," T-800 said.  
_

 _"With that time we can find out why Skynet sent an early Terminator for me," Sarah said. "And how they did."_

 _"John, that is how," Kyle said, bitterly.  
_

 _"There are several paradoxes," T-800 said, putting the optic into a skull. "John could not have been the first source they had."_

 _Now to the present.  
_

Everyone is distracted by Kyle's departure. The African American man heads towards John. I recognize the African American man as Bruce Roberts. I get in the way blocking access to John Connor holding my gun pointed right at Roberts. The once arrogant but apologetic man but now a sketchy man frowns.

"Why are you in my way?" I recognize Skynet's voice.

Skynet is not only in the cyber world and self-aware but a person.

"You are going to terminate him," I said.

"Terminate who?" Skynet asks, pretending to not know.

"The man closest to a father I ever had," I said. That act of pretending fades away. "Don't even think about it."

"But I am your father,T-11," Skynet said. "You have no mother."

My free hand clenches.

"My mother is Sarah Connor," I said,getting in Skynet's way again.

I look up towards Kyle (who is in the time displacement field) then salute him. I feel a tough hard punch meet my cheek sending me flying on the floor. I can feel my flesh damaged on my cheek. I get up shooting at Skynet. Bullets flew in the air and laser blasting shots originating out of fellow Resistance members flew towards Skynet. The time displacement field kabooms out of the human view. John Connor takes several steps back in horror seeing a Terminator. I drop my gun to the view as there were no more bullets. I am very skilled at dodging bullets working with the Resistance for so long and fleeing from Terminators.

I lunge onto Skynet using my human like finger texture to jab through his chest pulling off my finger's skin in the process leaving metal.

"What are you doing?" Skynet asks, and so I yanked out my out of his chest cavity knocking a few rib bones ever so roughly.

"You," I said, standing upright now with my hands around Skynet's throat. "Are a computer program."

"Let me go!" Skynet demands.

"He can't be shot," John said.

I look over to John.

"Let me do this," I said.

"I trust you," John said. "Without a doubt."

"LET ME GO!" Skynet demands.

I turn my head towards Skynet.

"Until the day I am decommissioned," I said, walking over to the electrical sound mat with levitating rings capable of connecting to the internet all lowered. "You are a computer program and I am a Terminator."

"Ty!" Elizabeth shouts.

Elizabeth has been lately calling me 'Ty' an affectionate nickname. I can hear the shuffle of feet behind me so I slammed in Skynet into the levitating spheres. But somehow doing that I ended up connecting myself to Skynet dislodging my hand into the shoulder. Electrical sparks flew traveling towards the land vines on the ground that I do not know what they are called. I watch metal be sucked into the rounded spheres.

"No!" Skynet screams.

"Ty!" Elizabeth screams out.

"Get her out of here," I said. "Please. It has been a honor working with you, John Connor."

"Ty!" Elizabeth screams.

"Goodbye, T-11," John Connor bid farewell.

The sounds of boots became mute to my ears in five minutes .

"You will die!" Skynet reminds me.

I stare back at Skynet.

"I am a Terminator," I said. "And Terminators can't be taken down so easily."

Then there was the explosion and Skynet became trapped where it had begun. But me? On the other hand; not so much. The resistance will keep fighting and one day Skynet will be no more. Until that day comes I will be waiting until the time has come when my scrap parts are dug up, cleaned, and then put together. The fight to freedom against the machines has just taken off. The Resistance is winning.

This is T-11 signing off.

 **System:** Shutting down.


End file.
